Arthur
by Akirafye
Summary: Dans un pays de légende où règne la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon… Arthur.


_Bonjour, après avoir lu des fics sur ce fandom, ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire à mon tour._

 _Alors voilà je vous présente mon nouveau bébé ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !_

 _Cette fic est un merthur (si vous n'aimez pas, bah vous partez voilà)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _(Ceci est un message adressé par Kasima, pour la promotion de ma nouvelle fiction. Vous pourrez la retrouvez sur Fictionpress au nom **Lisaelle**.)_

* * *

Dans un pays de légende où règne la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon…

Arthur.

* * *

PROLOGUE :

Il avançait déambulant dans la cité de Camelot portant avec peine de nombreux pots vides. Ces derniers lui avaient été offerts par les nombreux villageois. Certains lui appartenaient depuis plusieurs années et il venait de les récupérer lors de cette tournée. L'homme était assez petit, voûté et surtout d'un grand âge, ce dont témoignait ses longs cheveux blancs. En assez bonne santé, l'homme était souriant et avançait d'un bon pas malgré sa charge. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il tomba sur un homme écroulé par terre. Gaius, étant le médecin de la cours se précipita pour le voir. Il était allongé sur le ventre et ne semblait pas bougé. Il le retourna alors et eut une exclamation d'effroi. Les yeux de l'homme étaient révulsé et d'une couleur blanchâtre tout comme sa peau était blême et ses veines ressortaient bleus. Comprenant rapidement que le cas de cet homme n'était pas ordinaire il le couvrit afin de ne pas affoler la population.

« S'il-vous-plait ! » appela-t-il alors qu'un homme passait et le dévisageait.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard un peu perplexe avant de tourner la tête à droit et à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Oui, vous. » assura Gaius assez amusé et agacé de l'attitude du simplet qu'il avait eu la mégarde de quémander. « Allez me chercher un des gardes du château ou un chevalier. » lui prit-il avec un petit sourire.

L'homme avait déguerpi avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire « Merci ». Très habitué à ce genre de comportement, il fit en sorte de rassuré les passants qui le trouvaient là, penché au-dessus du corps mort d'un de leur concitoyen. Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'enfin l'homme ne revienne accompagné de plusieurs chevaliers qui de toute évidence n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Parmi eux, Gaius reconnut Sir Léon. Ce dernier se dirigea directement vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Voyant le rassemblement qu'avait causé l'homme il s'enquit en chuchotant, lorgnant sur la masse informe caché par un vêtement :

« Que se passe-t-il Gaius ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme secoua la tête indiquant avec ses yeux la population qui se faisait plus présente à ses côtés.

« Il faudrait m'aider à le transporter dans mon atelier. » fit remarquer Gaius alors que Léon acquiesçait montrant qu'il comprenait bien la situation.

N'en demandant pas plus, les chevaliers se proposèrent pour le porter. Le voyage se fit rapidement, arrivé chez lui, l'homme indiqua un lit sur lequel le mort pouvait être installé. Tous les chevaliers furent congédiés à l'exception de Léon qui attendait l'explication que lui avait implicitement promise Gaius. Il découvrit alors le corps afin de le présenter aux yeux curieux du plus jeune. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul avant de déglutir les yeux écarquillés.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit-il alors après plusieurs secondes.

« C'est ce que je vais tenter de découvrir. »

L'homme hocha de la tête montrant sa compréhension avant de sortir de la pièce. Cependant, sur le pas de la porte il fut interpellé par Gaius.

« Evitons d'en parler au roi tant que je n'aurais pas identifié l'origine du mal. Peut-être ne s'agira-t-il que d'un cas isolé. Pas la peine de l'inquiéter. » appuya-t-il alors qu'il lui fit un regard entendu.

« Bien entendu. » approuva le chevalier avec un petit geste de tête tout de même légèrement sceptique.

Ce fut ainsi que Gaius découvrit la première victime d'une longue série et se fit la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment prendre un apprenti.

Le cas n'était pas isolé, loin de là. Toute la population était touchée et de nombreuses vies avaient été prises. Finalement, Gaius comprit le lien entre toutes les victimes lorsqu'une femme lui fut présentée. L'eau. Voici la seule chose que tous avaient en commun. Voulant confirmer ses doutes, le vieil homme se dirigea vers la source de toute la ville et préleva un échantillon. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il eut l'impression qu'un être rodait dans le sous-sol mais, se retournant, il ne fit face qu'à l'étendue d'eau silencieuse. Rentrée chez lui, il fit plusieurs test sur l'eau qu'il venait de ramener et en vint à une fâcheuse et terrible conclusion. Ceci n'était pas simplement une fâcheuse épidémie mais était l'œuvre de la magie. Ne pouvant tenir le Roi à l'écart plus longtemps, il décida de l'informer le lendemain.

Il avançait prudemment dans les longs couloirs du château lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la salle du trône, endroit où il savait qu'il était à même de trouver le Roi. Il observa un instant les gardes qui tenaient la porte avant d'ouvrir en inspirant. Là, il trouva Uther assis à sa place, la tête appuyé sur trois doigts alors qu'il rageait silencieusement de ne pouvoir rien faire alors qu'on lui annonçait que dix morts de plus étaient survenus. A sa droite se tenait Morgane, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, exprimant sa détresse et sa tristesse face à une telle situation. Il aperçut de dos un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait devant les deux assis.

Gaius se racla la gorge et tous se tournèrent vers lui agacé par cette interruption. Cependant, dès qu'on le reconnu, tous affichèrent de l'espoir sur leur traits tirés. Malheureusement, Gaius secoua la tête se sentant lui aussi désarmé face à la situation.

« Gaius, quelle nouvelle apportez-vous ? » s'enquit alors Uther d'une voix défaitiste mais avec tout de même un brin d'espoir.

« Monseigneur, j'ai trouvé la cause du mal qui marque la population. » avoua-t-il avec une certaine fierté.

Sa déclaration provoqua quelques élans de joie dont Morgane qui souffla réconfortante à sa servante Guenièvre :

« Si l'on sait d'où cela vient nous pourrons éviter d'autres morts. »

Cette dernière hocha de la tête mais Gaius savait ce qu'elle rêvait de répondre : ''Cela ne me ramènera pas mon père.'' Il toussa de nouveau pour attirer l'attention à lui et Uther reprit :

« Quel est-il ? »

« L'eau, Sir. » il marqua une courte pause voyant le regard affligé que tous apposaient sur lui. Il leva alors la petite fiole dans laquelle il avait fait ses tests : « Je suis allé prélever de l'eau de la source afin de l'analyser et j'ai découvert qu'elle était bien à l'origine de l'épidémie. »

« Nous allons donc interdirent l'accès à l'eau, il faudra trouver un moyen de faire parvenir une autre eau à Camelot. » déclara Uther à ses conseillers qui acquiescèrent et comprenant le message subliminal, sortirent pour se mettre aux travails. « Sir Léon, vous allez départir plusieurs équipe et interdire toute eau à Camelot. Arthur tu prendras une autre légion avec toi ainsi que plusieurs tonneau que vous irez remplir à la rivière la plus proche pour que nous ne soyons pas en pénurie. » puis finalement, s'adressant au médecin de la cours il reprit : « Vous trouverez un moyen d'assainir l'eau de notre source. »

Léon s'abaissa alors signalant qu'il acceptait sa mission tandis qu'Arthur hochait de la tête et tous deux sortirent suivi par bon nombre des chevaliers présents. Ne restaient à présent plus que le Roi, sa filleul, quelques courtisant et courtisane ainsi que les serviteurs. Uther dévisagea alors Gaius qui n'avait toujours pas fini.

« Qu'avez-vous à ajouter mon bon ami ? »

« Je ne peux pas assainir la source, Sire. » avoua-t-il humblement alors qu'il dévisageait Morgane qui lui lançait un regard perdu.

« Comment osez-vous ! » se sentit insulté le Roi alors qu'il se levait légèrement.

« Cela ne relève pas de mon domaine de compétence. » compléta-t-il sentant que l'homme face à lui n'appréciait pas sa manière d'annoncer sa dernière nouvelle.

« Et bien chercher. » reprit-il un peu perdu tout en se rasseyant. « Nous avons beaucoup de livre ici. »

« Pas sûr le sujet que j'aurais à traiter et je ne veux en aucun cas aller contre vos lois, mon roi. » avoua-t-il finalement alors qu'il possédait lui-même quelques livres sur le sujet mais se garda bien dans parler.

Quelques murmurent prirent alors place tandis que Morgane apposait sa main sur sa poitrine soulignant sa surprise et que Uther se redressait sur son siège, serrant avec force les accoudoirs.

« Insinueriez-vous que… la magie serait à l'œuvre ? » s'enquit-il sa rage contenue se sentant dans sa voix.

« Je ne peux que l'affirmez mon seigneur. »

Il sortit alors de sa poche une autre fiole qui cette dernière contenait de la terre rose.

« Le test que j'ai fait ici vous le prouve. »

Uther semblait aussi bouleversé qu'énervé alors que Morgane lançait des regards paniqué à son tuteur. Comme à chaque fois que le sujet de la magie était abordé, remarqua le vieil homme. Finalement, le Roi fit congédier toutes les personnes présentes et Gaius repartit. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Uther lui indiqua cependant :

« Essayer de trouver à quoi nous avons à faire. »

« Bien Sire. »

Et sur ces mots, il ressortit de la pièce sachant qu'une nouvelle Purge allait débuter de toute manière. Il se dirigea à pas rapide vers son laboratoire et sortit tous les livres qu'il avait à ce sujet. Il commença à chercher, rallant de nouveau d'être seul dans cette tâche. Soupirant, il se mit à l'œuvre espérant tomber sur de bonne nouvelle.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches infructueuses, Gaius ne sachant pas vraiment quoi chercher, il mit plusieurs théories au point. Soit il s'agissait d'un Golem et dans ce cas-là, il suffirait de détruire le Golem cependant, il ne savait comment et il était certain que la magie serait de mise. Soit il s'agissait d'une malédiction et alors il faudrait, soit que l'objet de la malédiction ne meurt, cependant, là encore impossible de tuer toutes les personnes présentes à Camelot. Soit… Soit il n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, dans tous les cas, tuer la personne à la base de l'enchantement était tout aussi radical et efficace. Et cela Uther le savait, ce qui laissait redouter à Gaius que le Roi ne mette au point une méthode afin d'exterminer toutes personnes ayant un rapport avec la magie. Il soupira fortement décidant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos, de toutes manières, il ne pourrait rien faire.

Ce fut le lendemain que Gaius se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'une malédiction. En effet, s'il s'agissait de cela, l'eau importée serait aussi empoissonnée ou toutes autres eaux passant les portes de Camelot. Il ne lui restait plus que la solution du Golem. Il se remit alors dans ses recherches et trois autres créatures invoquées par magie lui apparurent possible d'être à l'origine du mal. Plus il avançait, plus des options s'offraient à lui et Gaius ne savait plus sur quoi miser.

Finalement, Uther n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit en quête de sorcier. Il fit d'abords faire une inspection poussé de la citée en elle-même avant de pousser plus loin. Ce fut après une semaine qu'il décida d'envoyer plusieurs légions de chevaliers sillonner le pays à la recherche de sorcier à tuer. Et Gaius se sentit immensément coupable de n'avoir rien trouvé avant.

« Vous n'avez toujours aucune piste ? » s'enquit Uther alors que Gaius venait faire son rapport sur ces recherches.

« J'en ai plusieurs et bien trop pour pouvoir vous fournir une hypothèse. Il me faudrait retourner à la source. » avoua-t-il alors, sachant pertinemment que son accès était interdit.

« Vous y aurez accès Gaius. » accepta-il.

« Merci Sire. » se baissa-t-il avant de se retirer.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne passe les portes de la salle du trône il put entendre Uther ordonner à son fils :

« Tu iras vers le nord avec un vingtaine de soldat. Des druides y sont cachés. »

« Bien père. »

Et Gaius se dépêcha dans ses recherches davantage, sentant que s'il ne réglait pas au plus vite le problème de l'eau, une catastrophe pourrait advenir.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!_


End file.
